


Heaven Help a Fool Who Falls in Love

by Satanlickmydick



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanlickmydick/pseuds/Satanlickmydick
Summary: Victor was in love. He was in gushy, cheesy, sickly-sweet love.Sometimes he got into one of his mood where all he wanted was nothing more than to be wrapped up in Yuuri completely.And sometimes those moods came at very inconvenient times.But Yuuri couldn't complain. After all, we was just as head over heels.---Just some cute domestic fluff cuz why not





	Heaven Help a Fool Who Falls in Love

"Baaaaabe?" Came a shout from the kitchen.  
Victor set his iPad down on the coffee table and got up to see what Yuuri needed.  
"Yes?" He asked, leaning against the door frame.  
Yuuri was standing in front of the refrigerator, staring up at the boxes that sat atop it.  
Victor watched and admired Yuuri's ruffled hair, all mussed from cooking. The faint red tint to his cheeks from the heat in the kitchen. The slight bead of sweat that dripped down the side of his neck.  
"I can't reach." He pouted.  
Victor chuckled and reached to grab the box of brown rice he knew Yuuri needed.  
"You need to stop putting up there and pushing it all the way to the back. One day when you're not home I'm going to starve." Yuuri pouted some more.  
God, he was so cute when he pouted.  
"Then grow a few inches." Victor teased.  
Yuuri stuck his tongue out at the older man.  
Victor wanted to just slam him against the fridge and take that tongue into his own mouth and do the most dirty things imaginable.  
"Dinner's ready in thirty, jerk."  
Victor blew a kiss at his fiancee as he turned and left the kitchen.

~

Victor eventually grew bored, as he often did, and wandered back into the kitchen to see what Yuuri was up to.  
His back faced Victor as he chopped something on the cutting board by the sink.  
Victor slid up behind Yuuri and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Yuuri's shoulder.  
Yuuri went tense and inhaled sharply before realizing it was just Victor.  
"_Vitya!_" Yuuri exhaled. "You shouldn't sneak up on a man wielding a knife." He set said knife down on the cutting board and turned around to face Victor.  
Victor placed a quick kiss on his lover's lips.  
"But I missed you."  
Yuuri chuckled. "You're so needy, Vitya, I'm one room away."  
"That's still too far." Victor murmured as he nuzzled into Yuuri's neck.  
Sometimes Victor would get into one of these moods. Like it physically pained him to be apart from Yuuri. He would come seek him out and wrap himself up in the brunette for hours until they were required by societal norms or their training schedule to leave their apartment. And Yuuri loved it; Victor entangling him and filling up all the empty space with his scent, his breath, his heat.  
"Dinner will be ready in five minutes and then we can cuddle up on the couch and watch anything you want." Yuuri tried to reason, wanting more than anything to stay wrapped up in Victor but also incredibly hungry.  
"I don't want dinner, I want you." Victor hummed as he mouthed at Yuuri's jaw and started to slide his hands up under Yuuri's shirt.  
"I want you too baby." Yuuri sighed, not having the strength in him to pull away from Victor.  
Yuuri's hands came up to tangle in Victor's silver locks, tilting his head back giving Victor full access to the sensitive skin on his neck, knowing full well he was liable to go rogue and leave a visible hickey or two.  
Yurio would never let him hear the end of that.  
Oh well.  
Little moans and pants started falling from Yuuri's lips as Victor worked his magic. God, the things he could do with his mouth, his tongue...  
His fantasies were cut short but the shrill beeping of a kitchen timer.  
Yuuri snapped out of as he realized the chicken in the oven was going to start to burn.  
"Victor~" He said, meaning for it to come out as a 'Victor, we need to stop, I have to get the food' but it ended up coming out as more of a moan, sounding something like 'Victor that feels so good don't stop'  
And stop he did not. Victor kept trailing his fingers gently up Yuuri's side, causing a shiver to run down his spine.  
Yuuri finally found the strength to place his hands on Victor's chest and push away, causing the russian to audibly whine in complaint.  
Yuuri reached over to the kitchen range to shut off the stove and oven so that their apartment wouldn't burn down.  
"I just want it on the record that dinner is going to get cold and it's your fault." Said the younger man as he grabbed Victor's hand and pulled him towards their bedroom.  
Victor grinned like a little kid on Christmas. "I'm ok with that."


End file.
